Double Dare
by slushi
Summary: AU. Jesse's alive and him and Paul are best friends. They make a bet concerning Suze and the triange begins to form. Based on the original chick flick ladies


A HORRIBLE, TRAGIC THING HAS HAPPENED!

It's a really long story but I'll try and make it short since I keep forgetting this isn't my blog.

I drank something nasty and I got super sick because of it so a 'friend' came to visit me. I don't know why he went on my laptop when I wasn't looking but he did. When he did so, SOMEHOW all my fanfiction files got deleted! POOF! They were all freakin gone!

I'm not kidding. If you go on my profile it says authored stories (0). ZERO! Not only are all the stories gone but all your reviews! ALL 102 OF THEM!

I had only done a page of this chapter so I going to try and finish this then get this up first and then try and get the other previous 5 chapters up when I get home (since I'm kind of on anther continent on the count of me SUPPOSED to being on holiday. I have a back up copy of everything at home THANK THE LORD!) I don't know if the reviewers who had me on author alert will get this since I'm going to have create another story for this but it's still going to be called Double Dare. If I notice that the same people aren't reviewing, I swear I'll make it my mission to email you guys who had me on your favorite author/story list to tell you. (Tee hee) Anyway like I said I'm so SUPER sorry!

Ughh! Don't worry girls, I am SET OUT TO MURDER SAID FRIEND WHO MESSED UP MY COMPUTOR! To do you and myself justice.

There is nowhere he can hide.

Another thing: I had only started to answer your reviews and obviously didn't get done. I really, really apologize for those of you who don't get answered in this.

Sorry, I forgot you in the last one Sam!

**_Mrs. Nikki Slater_** – Hee hee. I felt do evil writing about that kiss. I hope you wont be disappointed though.  
**_Ithyphallophobia_**– Tee Hee, truth is, YES I did have to stop there because honestly, at that point I has no idea what was going to happen. I had to get some advice on what should happen next. (But hush, don't tell anyone! ;) )  
**_Inusapphrine _**– Whoa, your excited review made ME excited. Lol. I'm pumped to write even more now. If you like twists, your gonna love what I'm cooking up in the next few chapters. It's a little breakaway from the mediator series AND she's all that. I wanted to put something of my own in there. Don't worry; it'll make sense later on as you keep reading!  
**_BillThePonyLlama _**– GASP! I forgot you! HOW COULD I FORGET MY VERY OWN PONY LLAMA! My sincerest apologies Bill, aka Sam. And I totally agree with you that Suze should kick Paul where it hurts for not letting Jesse out, but remember, she doesn't know about the bet. Dun Dun DUN! ...yes. Anyway, I hope this will quench your reading thirst.  
**_Buffyrox16_** – Tee hee, I know, I was laughing as I was writing it! Thanks for your review!  
**_Booksrule39 _**– Put your head in between your knees. Breathe! Ha! I think I hyperventilated once. It was in class. It was SO embarrassing! Anyway, I can't tell you if it's a j/s or p/s but it'll make itself clear sooner or later…. I hope. And even though its based on She's All That, I'm still changing parts of it. Muahaha. I'm so evil. (cracks up and laughs insanely.) And Ms. Broom's character is based on my very own Drama teacher, so yes, she IS VERY deranged.  
**_Lily-Likes-LaLicorish-Lemmings _**– (Sad thing is, this is where I stopped. I'm SO sorry Lily!)

And pleeease check out the story I'm writing with Jasmine aka Jassy-pooh-meets-Winnie-the-Pooh called The Next Generation. It's on Jaz's profile. I hope you'll like it!

* * *

**SUZE**

Breathe, breathe Suze, just FREAKING breathe and you'll be okay.

I think I was hyperventilating.

Paul read his first line and I thought about putting my head in between my knees. You know, like they tell you to do in an airplane in case of emergencies.

But then it would look pretty weird if I just suddenly put my nose up to my ass.

But then again, I mean, who would notice really? Maybe I could make it look like I was stretching or something.

I know Ms. Broom taught yoga. Gina taught me this yoga move once that sort of involved your nose coming close to your ass. I think it was called roll like a ball or something.

Yeah, maybe if I just rolled like a ball but secretly hyperventilated. That could work right?

I could _so_ pull it off.

Slowly, discreetly, I started to arch my back.

Wait, what was the purpose of this again?

I noticed that the dull hum of Paul's talking that I had tuned out wasn't, well…humming anymore. My back went ridged and I quickly snapped back up. Everything went silent and all eyes were on me.

Including Paul's.

Wait, that did he just say? What line were we on? Was it my turn already?

"Uhhh… ummmm…." My face was beet red. AND I was breathing pretty heavily.

I started the multiplication table in my head. _One times one is one, one times two is two, one times three is three, one times four is four_…

What?

Shut up, it helps calm me down okay?

_One times five is five_… "Uhh…" I think we were on line 23. _One times six is six_… "Of y-your complex- complexion my - my lord."

What the hell did I just say?

What does that even MEAN?

_One times seven is seven, once times eight is eight… _

Paul looked up with this annoying little smile on his face.

…Was he fucking making fun of me?

Where does that jerk get of making fun of me?

Who the hell does he think he is?

I started to get mad.

Here I was trying to act and not make a fool of myself with all these people watching me when he comes all up in my face with that STUPID smirk of his, and that ANNOYING dumb ass raised eyebrow of his like he was FUCKING mocking me.

I knew my cheeks were flaming because I could feel it.

I got a rush of blood in my head like I do was I'm really angry.

Without thinking, I closed the small gap between us.

I was sick of him. I was sick of people like him linking they were better than me.

Never, NEVER had I EVER said anything when a jock butt in line in front of me.

Or when a ditsy little cheerleader made some _stupid_ comment about me that was too loud like I was _meant _to hear it.

But now, THIS, it was too much.

I snapped.

Furiously, I looked up at him.

If I could kill with my eyes, he'd be dead because of all the daggers I was sending him.

There was a small fleeting look of uncertainty and confusion on his face before he masked it again and back came that fucking, idiotic smirk.

He took a step back and said something. I don't even know what it was since all I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears and my head.

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

I kept walking towards him and then I shoved him hard in the chest with the tips of all my fingers.

Paul staggered back a bit. He seemed shocked like he didn't know why I was touching him.

That made me even madder.

What? He thought his shirt was _too clean_ to have been touched by my dirty fingers?

Or that it was appalling that a loser like me had even come into a one foot radius of him?

Who _the fuck_ did he think we was?

The anger inside me was taking over, causing everything to get hot and…red.

This next part happened in the blink of an eye, it went by so fast.

Someone coughed behind Paul and I looked sharply towards that person transferring all my hate. There was a look of pure anger on my face. I knew there was. It was too clear to be misinterpreted. I snapped my neck first and then turned my head so that I was glaring at the person right past Paul's shoulder. And I just kept staring at who had distracted me form what I was doing. HE deserved my anger.

Slowly, like a rusty wheel, my brain made the connection of who it was I was looking at. As soon as I recognized him, the rush was blown away. Like a balloon being popped and all the excess air being blown out.

Jesse?

HUH?

All of a sudden I couldn't hear my heart in my head. The pressure in my body all just vanished like that cough had triggered a way for it to be released. All the tension was just gone.

I shook my head a little to clear it of the sudden change in my emotions. It was strange how they were so strong that I couldn't control them.

The whole classroom was silent.

Everybody's eyes wide, mouths open in a sort of trance, all just… staring

At me.

My hand flew to my face to check for any boogers that I hadn't noticed.

What? I was just CHECKING!

Ms Broom was the first one to break the eerie silence.

"Well, um" She blinked a couple of times before continuing, "That was, uh- that was- good." Was she serious? Did she not see my weird outbreak of emotions?

I think I went from panic, to apprehension, to anger, to embarrassment.

I was surprised she wasn't yelling at me for letting my personal feelings get in the way of acting. It was a point she was always making.

It all happed so fast, I felt like my head was spinning.

My cheeks grew warm again thinking of what a show I'd just put on, shoving Paul like that. Poor guy didn't even know what he did wrong.

It was kind of scary how my anger bubbles up like that, like a rage so uncontrollable. This wasn't the first time.

Even though some people had closed their hanging mouths and wiped up their drool, I was still uncomfortable standing in the middle of a circle with nothing to do while everyone was sitting down.

I started to make my way to my empty spot next to the foreign guy embarrassed of what I'd just done when Ms Broom said, "Wait, hold on Suze. Let's try you with Jesse as Sebastian."

SAY WHAAHH?

"Ex-excuse me?" I squeaked.

She went a little more slowly this time. "I want to try you as Viola and Jesse as Sebastian. I think that will work."

I heard Kelly let out a gasp but ignored it.

Reluctantly, I made my way back to the center as Paul sat back down and Jesse took his place.

I didn't get what was happening.

Did she like me? Or was I not good enough so she wanted me to try out with someone else?

And what about the kiss? Wasn't Paul supposed to kiss me?

Me, being the idiot that I am, asked her this.

"Suze, honey, this is only practice." She looked at me with one brow a little raised, a small smile on her lips and said, "Don't worry you'll get to do the kiss at the real thing,"

Then she winked. Like she thought I WANTED to kiss Paul Slater.

"oh, um ok" I replied, still a little perplexed. And disgusted

This caused a short and abrupt shout from Kelly who got up in a half standing, half sitting position like she was objecting, then apparently changed her mind as she slowly sat back down looking extremely put out.

Hasn't she got her panties in a twist.

Or thong in her case.

Um, yes.

Anyway, Jesse looked really tense. I guess he hated the spotlight even more than I did.

I was very aware of his presence. We had to be standing a good three feet away from each other but it was like I could FEEL his body heat warming me.

Maybe that was my own body heat. As in my body temperature was rising. As in I was feeling _very_ hot.

He looked really good in a white Ralph Lauren Polo and Levi's jeans. It's not like the brands of his clothes were anywhere easily legible, it's just that, well, I'm good like that. Guessing brand names I mean.

I'm usually always right too. Gina and me used to do when we were really little. We'd just guess the brand of clothes any random person on the street was wearing and after a while we got good at it. I know it sounds pathetic, but trust me, we were REALLY bored.

Ms. Broom spoke up, "Last act scene 5. Suze you can start." She looked up at me, hereyes dancing.

I don't know why, but I didn't want to disappoint her. With my acting skills I mean.

My focus went from her to Jesse. He was already looking at me so when I looked at him, our gazes were locked. He had a sort of defeated look on his face.

It made me sad.

Taking a deep breath, I started, "My father had a mole on his right cheek,"

"As did mine," Jesse's voice was soft and gentle.

He took a step towards me and this encouraged me.

I looked deeper into his eyes. For a moment I didn't say anything. I couldn't look down onto the paper where my next lines were becauseI was still transfixed in his gaze. Without thinking,my hand flew to his face where I softly cupped his cheek.

_What was I doing?_

My body wasn't listening to my brain.

The atmosphere changed around us as everything became _softer_.

Jesse smiled at the contact. "If you were my sister, I'd say, welcome thrice drowned Viola." And with that, he pulled me into in embrace, hugging me if I were so very precious.

Getting over my initial shock, I hugged him back . It felt good being held like that.

I didn't know I was waiting for him to hold me again since we were at The Fruz.

Aloud sound of applause brought me back which was such a contrast to the dead silence we were around a few seconds ago.

The whole class was clapping. Some more than others.

Reluctantly, I broke away from him and faced my teacher with a blush.

Ms. Broom's voice boomed over the noise as she said, "Class, I think we've found our lead roles."


End file.
